All Fun And Games
by maiko forever
Summary: [Oneshot] [Maiko]. To some, it was a match made in the spirit world. To Azula, it was just fun and games.


When Mai fell in love for the first time, she hadn't really expected it. She was barely thirteen when she realized it. That day, she had been with her two best friends, Azula, junior princess of the Fire Nation, and Ty Lee, an aspiring acrobat. Mai had done the same thing every other day for years: she went to the palace to play with Azula and Ty Lee. But by the end of that day, Mai felt differently. Not towards her buddies, no. She felt different towards Azula's fourteen-year-old brother, Zuko.

She'd knew she had had a crush on him for a while, but she had no idea _just _how much until she had reached puberty. Mai was turning out, - should she put it? - less _flat _than she thought she was going to be. In fact, she was growing faster than either of her friends. She was getting tall, thin, and round in desired places. Mai didn't think herself a beauty. But she didn't think herself ugly, either. Just average. Anyway, growing up made her think more. Apparently, though, she wasn't into a thinking mood that day, because she decided to go to her friend's palace anyway.

They were up to their traditional games, as usual. They had decided to play hide-and-seek just as Zuko passed by. Azula saw her brother, and then noticed that Mai was looking at him, too. When she saw her friend blush and look away, Azula decided that it was time to play matchmaker once again, as she had been doing occasionally since she first discovered Mai had a crush on Zuko.

"Oh, Zuko," Azula said, running up to her brother, "Will you play with us? Hide-and-seek is boring with just three people. Four is just the right number of people." Zuko was going to say no at first, but then he noticed Mai. She was looking expectantly, almost hopefully at him.

Zuko hadn't admitted it to anyone, except his mother, but he had a big crush on his little sister's friend. He thought she was beautiful, and the fact that she was growing didn't matter at all to him. So, he decided he's play along with Azula and her friends.

They were walking to their "base" to start to play, when Azula pulled Ty Lee aside. The princess whispered her plan in the acrobat's ear. Ty Lee giggled, nodded, and then joined Azula in running back to Mai and Zuko.

"I'll be 'it' first," Azula said, waving her hand around. "I'll count to one hundred, and then I'll look for you, okay?" Everyone nodded. Azula put her nose to a wall, closed her eyes, and started to count out loud.

The other three kids ran around looking for a place to hide. The soon lost Ty Lee, so they both thought she had already found a place to hide. The final two teenagers were still running around looking for a good place when they heard Azula yell, "Ready or not, here I come!"

"Crap," Zuko said to Mai. She nodded, and looked around in a quick circle.

"How about here," the girl said, opening a door. She heard Azula getting closer, so she quickly grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled him along with her. She shut the door quietly and looked around where they were.

It looked like a really long hallway, but it was fairly narrow. Both Zuko and Mai looked into the darkness to see where the hall ended.

"Let's check it out," Zuko said. He tugged at Mai's hand, which he had not let go of since they first hid in there. He pulled Mai behind him as they continued down the pitch-black hallway.

They continued walking for what seemed like an hour, but was really only a few minutes. The two kids came to a door, and Zuko, with Mai's hand still in his, opened it. They entered another room, but one that was familiar to them.

It was Azula's room. The princess and Ty Lee were sitting on her bed, laughing about something, but then they noticed Mai and Zuko.

"How'd you find the emergency exit to my room?" Azula asked looking mad.

"And why are you guys holding hands?" Ty Lee asked, jumping up and down and laughing. Zuko and Mai looked down at their hands, blushed, and let go of each other.

"Why aren't you looking for us?" Zuko asked, sounding irritated.

"Oh," Azula said, thinking up a lie quickly, "I guess I forgot." She smirked and got up. "Let's go play something else." Azula walked out of the room, her posse and brother following right behind her.

They all walked into the large, empty throne room. They decided their next game would be tag.

"Okay," Azula said, "Your 'it,' Ty Lee!" She tagged her friend then ran away. Mai and Zuko started to run, too, but Ty lee was fast, and caught up with Mai. She cart wheeled and tackled Mai.

"You're 'it!'" she squealed, and then ran in the opposite direction. Mai got up from where she had fallen, and started to run after Azula. The princess was too fast, so Mai gave up on her and started to chase Zuko.

The were all laughing and having fun, until Mai tripped on something (Azula's foot, she found out later) and fell forward, taking down Zuko as she hit the ground. She landed on top of Zuko, Mai's chest on his, their noses barely half-an-inch apart. Her hands just happened to land on his shoulders, too. _Fate hates me, _Mai and Zuko both thought.

Ty Lee and Azula were too busy laughing to notice the slight smiles on both of their faces. As Mai and Zuko got up, The other two girls calmed down a little.

"Not funny, guys," Mai said, straightening back her hair, which got very messy when she fell on top of the prince.

"Very funny, Mai," Azula said, still giggling. "Let's go play another game. I'm bored with tag." She started to walk away, with Ty Lee right next to her.

"Nothing's working, Azula," Ty Lee whispered to the princess.

"Don't worry," she said, "If _this_ doesn't work, nothing will. Trust me." They all continued to walk to Azula's room again.

All four teenagers sat on Azula's high canopy bed. He next game decided upon (well, _Azula _decided on) was truth-or-dare.

"Mai," Azula said, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Mai said. She no longer wanted to take anymore chances with Azula

"Baby," the princess said under her breath, "Okay, truth. Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Mai blushed, glanced at Zuko, and said the first thing that came to her mind: "No, I don't"

"Liar!" Ty Lee said in a singsong voice. Upon that, she received a hearty punch in the arm from Mai. "Ow . . ." Ty Lee rubbed her arm.

"Okay, Zuko, truth or dare?" Azula said to her brother.

"Dare," he said without thinking his answer through.

"I dare you . . ." Azula said while tapping her chin, "To kiss Mai. On the _lips._" Mai and Zuko stared at Azula, then at each other.

"No way," said Zuko.

"You have to," Ty Lee laughed, "You were dared."

"I'm not going to do it," he said.

"Me, neither!" said Mai. Both were blushing harshly.

"Fine, then," Azula huffed. "Ty Lee and I are leaving until you two do it. Come on, Ty Lee."

"Coming!" the acrobat said, rushing after her friend. They slammed the door, leaving an embarrassed Zuko and Mai.

"So," Zuko said turning towards his crush, "Can you believe my little sister? Embarrassing." He forced a chuckle.

"Yeah, embarrassing," Mai mustered a laugh, too. He looked at her; _she really does look really pretty today, _he thought.

"Um," he said inching towards her slightly, "Who _do _you have a crush on, Mai?" She stared at him, and then he said, "Oh, please, Mai. I know you like someone. Describe him to me."

"Well," Mai started, "He has black hair, and he's about your height. I've known him for a really long time."

"Well," Zuko muttered to himself, though Mai could hear him, "I bet he isn't as smart as me." Mai sighed, then faced Zuko and looked him in the eyes. She took a deep breath, then took the plunge.

"It _is _you, stupid," Mai said. He looked at her quizzically, then smiled and blushed.

"Oh," he said, with a real laugh. Mai held herself as she blushed.

"What about you?" she asked. Zuko was reluctant to tell her, but he decided it was either now or never.

"Well, I've known her for a long time, and she's really pretty," he said, smiling at Mai, "But, she's my little sister's best friend, so I don't think it'd end up working out."

Mai leaned in close to Zuko. "It might work," she said. Zuko started to inch his lips towards hers, but she backed away.

"Truth or dare?" she asked. He looked at her strangely again.

"Dare?" he half told her, half asked her.

"For once in your life, listen to what Azula said." Mai smiled knowingly at Zuko, and he finally got what she was saying. He leaned in closer and closer to her, but Mai got tired of waiting. So, she pressed her lips against his first.

It was awkward at first, but the longer they kissed, the longer they got used to it. It was gentle and tender and sweet: everything Mai expected her first kiss to be. Zuko loved those few moments they were alone, too. But alas, every good thing has to come to an end. Unfortunately, this came to an end with the sound of two girls squealing.

"Oh my gosh!" The two star-crossed lovers separated to look towards Azula's bedroom's emergency exit. Azula was standing there looking both disgusted that her best friend and brother were kissing, and overjoyed that it finally happened. Ty Lee was jumping up and down with joy; her and Azula's plan had worked.

"You guys are such- argh!" Mai said to her friends. She stood up and rushed out of the bedroom.

"Wait!" her friend yelled, and rushed right after her. Zuko got up, and leaned in the door frame. He smiled, and touched his lips.

For the next year and a half, before his mother disappeared, the Agni Ki, and his banishment, he and Mai made good use of their time. No more shyness towards one another. They even used some of the tricks on the day of their first kiss to their advantage: the emergency exit made a great hiding place from nobles looking for the prince, them tripping each other and tackling each other made a great game for just them to play, and playing truth-or-dare was a great excuse for just kissing each other. And, as much as they hated to admit it, their relationship was all thanks to Azula and Ty Lee.

To Ty Lee, it was matchmaking. To Azula, it was all fun and games.


End file.
